hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The B0SS
"The B0SS was specifically designed with you in mind. Minimal size, minimal weight, maximum power, and maximum versatility." ~Foster Forfant, to Xavier The B0SS (Blade Gravity, Shotgun, and SMG) is the original melee weapon of choice for Xavier Boros shortly after his recruitment to FoRFaNT, being replaced by the Mark II after Xavier learns to operate the Idea Translator. It is very powerful, and can be transformed to suit the user's needs, whether it's cutting through enemy ranks, picking off enemies at a distance, or quick transport, since it is capable of riding on and up walls or even allowing the user to fly using the compatible B0SS Gloves, which are made along with it. To this day, it is a mystery to Xavier and his team as to how it transforms. Appearance The B0SS in "sheathed" form (turned off) looks like a curved handle for a blade. When turned on (in Blade form), it shoots out a blade of plasma four feet long, which is also slightly curved. In Shotgun form, it takes on the appearance of a blunderbuss, looking sleek and futuristic while still having a distinct feel. In SMG form, it takes on the appearance of a small submachine gun. Ammunition In order to use the weapon, a FoRFaNT Military Issue Miniature Plasma Battery is required, which is stored in the weapon's handle. Though the weapon is fairly efficient for its function, it drains plasma batteries very quickly compared to most other weapons that use FMIMPBs. At a glance Using the weapon To activate the weapon, the user pulls the trigger, pushing it into the weapon and activating the blade. To adjust its length, the user uses a dial, and to supercharge it, they will it to do so. To transform the weapon, the user must will the weapon to transform, and it will do so, just so long as the user specifies the weapon they want it to transform into. In Shotgun and SMG Form, the user uses the dial to change modes. To deactivate the weapon, the user puts it to their belt, in which the B0SS will magnetize to. The Plasma Battery will indicate how much energy is left in it. The Plasma Battery is ejected out of the side when it comes time to reload, or if the user wants to remove it at any time. Extra Features * For the cost of .25% battery per second, the blade can be piloted through the air if the user has the B0SS Gloves equipped. On top of that, for .75% battery per second, the user can attract themselves to the weapon (if the have the B0SS Gloves equipped.) * For the cost of 1% battery per second, the user can use the B0SS as a sort of vehicle to ride on walls and ceilings. Pros and Cons Pros * Extremely versatile. * Extremely powerful. * Very light. * Doesn't use up much space. * Can be used as transportation. * Won't hurt someone if the user doesn't will it to. Cons * Uses up battery quickly compared to other plasma devices. * Plasma battery is partially exposed, allowing it to be shot. * Won't hurt someone if the user doesn't will it to. * Blade goes through objects, making it impossible to block hits with it outside of Baton Form. ** Blade can become a physical object, but it eats up battery. * If the user is using the blade for transport and is hit, they'll be sent reeling and crashing. * It is difficult to harm heat-resistant enemies with the weapon. Trivia * The partially exposed battery was part of the appearance of the weapon; it is not until later that Xavier discovers that this is actually dangerous, since if the part of the battery that is exposed is hit by a hard enough impact, it will explode. * Xavier frequently uses the pilot feature of the B0SS to hit distant enemies instead of transforming it into a gun. * Oddly enough, using the pilot feature, the blade can be shot like a projectile to strike distant enemies. For some reason, Xavier really likes using this feature, in which he dubs "Bow Form"